If These Wings Could Fly
by silverlightning04
Summary: The story of the rise and fall of the greatest era; four strangers who become brothers; one of the most brilliant love stories of all time. We give you the story of the brave young generation who lived incomparably, who fought against all odds, and who died when they had so much left to give. We give you...the Marauders. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Follow Everywhere I Go

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING. Kudos to JK Rowling for creating such beautiful characters!**

**A/n: Hey there guys! So what we really want to do is create a canon, complete story about the kings and queens themselves- the story JKR won't write (one can hope XD). So this is our take on the Marauder's Era as we know it. It's gonna be a long fic so stay with us! It's mainly from Sirius' POV although the other main characters' perspectives are definitely involved. **

_It told her: "Follow everywhere I go, _

_Top over the mountains and valley low_

_Give you everything you've been dreaming of_

_Just let me in"_

Lily wandered through the compartments, looking for a place to sit, Petunia's pointed barbs ringing in her ears. This wasn't exactly the start she'd imagined for such a magical future, and she just prayed that nothing else would go wrong.

She found an empty compartment and slid onto one of the red seats by the window, gazing out at the crowd. It took her a moment to locate her parents, who were waving and smiling cheerfully. Petunia was standing next to them, still as a carved statue. She seemed to be refusing to look at Lily, glaring at a fixed point in the distance. Anger and betrayal flashed through Lily, and her eyes welled with tears. She turned from the window as not to be noticed, and vaguely realised that two boys had entered the compartment. She didn't bother to make conversation, and they ignored her in turn.

When the train started moving, she sunk miserably against the glass of the window as the station rapidly shrunk in the distance. Lily was aware of the compartment door being slid open, and in her peripheral vision she saw Severus. Irrational anger flooded her. It was all his fault that Tuney was ignoring her...but as soon as her frustration came, it faded away. It had always been that way with Sev. It was almost impossible to stay mad at him, and true to history, he gave her a big smile.

It didn't mean that she was going to let him off so easy, though, and she said in a constricted voice, "I don't want to talk to you." His smile faded considerably, and a tinge of impatience took over. "Why not?" It took a moment for her to gather the unpleasant recollection of her sister's hurtful words, and she rallied a deep, fortifying breath before responding.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." She hated that her voice trembled anyway despite her best efforts, she had promised herself that she would be strong in her new home. But Sev didn't seem to notice her inner struggle. When he responded, it was with an excited carelessness that was atypical of him. "So what?" Lily threw him a look of deep dislike. She hated how he could be so callous sometimes; it unsettled her.

"So she's my sister!" A fresh wave of emotion sliced through her as she replayed the scene in her head. Lily wiped her eyes hastily, ducking her head so as to not reveal her tears. He was silent for a moment, and then with hushed exhilaration, he said, "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" She couldn't help but nod, mopping her eyes and half smiling- his energy was contagious.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Sev, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Snape until that point, looked around at the word. The boy had jet black hair which looked like it had never seen a comb, and wire rimmed glasses that were perched precariously on his long nose. His expression was one of amused disdain, and Lily took an immediate dislike to his air of superiority.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" The messy haired boy asked his companion lounging on the seats opposite him. The second boy had long black hair and a look of calm carelessness around him, and he said unsmilingly, "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

Lily frowned, glancing at Severus. He had made Slytherin sound so...cool. But-

The first boy exclaimed, "Blimey! And I thought you seemed alright!" The second boy grinned, seeming to relax, and said airily, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you headed, if you've got the choice?" The first boy lifted an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart! Like my dad," he said proudly.

Sev made a small, disparaging noise. Lily winced, shooting him a look that told him to let it go. He pretended not to notice, and the first boy rounded on him. "Got a problem with that?" He asked, wearing an unfriendly scowl.

"No," said Sev, though his slight sneer said otherwise, and Lily resigned herself to the conflict, sighing softly. She sat back. When Severus started using his argumentative voice, things only escalated. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy…"

The second boy interjected, "Where are you going, seeing as you're neither?" Dislike flashed through Lily, and she sat up even as the first boy almost fell over himself laughing. She hated when anyone made fun of her friends, and for some reason, bullies were common around Sev. Uncouth imbeciles, she thought spitefully, borrowing the words from one of her mother's insults.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." She stood up, not looking back. She didn't want to pick a fight before they even arrived, but there was no way she could just sit there and take their mean insults. The boys laughed mockingly, jeering as they left. By the time they found another compartment, Lily was ready to growl, and as she finally turned around, she saw that Sev's face was flushed with anger.

Though they were in slightly bad spirits, Lily couldn't stay down for long. The rest of the train ride was spent eating marvelous magical candy and wondering what would happen once they reached Hogwarts. They were too excited to sit still, and Lily found herself fidgeting, tapping her foot and drumming her fingers, pressing her face against the window to see if she could catch a glimpse of the legendary school yet. It became a competition to see who could spot Hogwarts first, and she found herself laughing, forgetting about the bad start to her day.

Pretty soon, older students (Severus informed her that they were prefects) came to their compartment, telling them it was time to change into their robes. Sev had already changed, and so he dutifully left the compartment so Lily could.

They left the train, stepping into the crisp night air that was crackling with wonder. A huge man with a booming voice was thundering, "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" Sev and Lily obediently clambered into a boat, glancing at each other with eager, shining eyes. They watched the glassy water of the lake swoop by, taking in as much as they could. Lily felt like her head was spinning from how extravagant the whole experience was...It surpassed her every expectation, and her imagination could not have created anything like this.

**Yes, we know the first chapter was really short...bear with us! The longer chapters are on their way.**

**Make sure to read and review! (It means a lot!)**


	2. Who Are You To Tell Me Who To Be

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Or Sirius Black...or anyone else in it. And yes, we do cry every night about it. Must we go through the torture of admitting this every single time?;)**

**A/N: Hello there! Sooo...we're finally taking off! This is the chapter that introduces our fav boys (insert heart emoji here). And yes, we promise-again- that the chapters will get bigger. Love you guys! And without ado...**

* * *

_"You say that love is not that easy,_

_And that's the lesson that you teach me_

_So hypocritical, overly cynical,_

_I'm sick and tired of all your preaching..."_

Sirius' POV:

Sirius gazed around at the resplendent hall that they were brought into. His father, the more lenient of his parents, had never bothered to discuss Hogwarts, or what to expect, and Sirius found that he liked the lofty, bright halls much better than the narrow corridors he had been confined to all his life. Something in him clicked, and he felt low bolts of energy thrumming through his veins, as if he had been tugged free from a leash.

James, beside him, was silent for the first time since they'd met on the train. Sirius had taken one look at him and recognised a Potter (with the characteristic messy hair). He knew that his mother would have had his head if she found out he interacted with a Potter, and he had taken a moment to revel in the knowledge that she wasn't there. That moment had probably been construed as hesitation, though, for the Potter boy reached over and held the compartment door open expectantly.

Sirius' thoughts were derailed when the stern looking witch McGonagall, (who seemed no fun, in Sirius' opinion) finally stopped talking, and everyone began moving.

Leaning over, he asked James quietly, "What's going on?" He expected James to look disapproving, but he simply grinned, as though he found Sirius' disinterest amusing. He said, "Nothing much, since you already know about the houses-" Yes, Sirius was tempted to say, Everybody knows about those, but he held his tongue and let James finish. "-they win us points and stuff, and...Oh yeah, we're going to be sorted." He says casually, as McGonagall directs the shapeless crowd into lines alphabetically.

Sirius didn't get a chance to respond, though, as he was beckoned up to the very front. He couldn't help but feel confused, and James frowned, mirroring his expression. Sirius was gone before he heard what he said.

He listened to the hat's song, and felt a sliver of anxiety for the first time. He was rapidly beginning to realise that his house would determine his future. Slytherin would mean his parents wouldn't be angry, and there was nowhere else to go, really, no other place he would fit in…

"Audrey, Bertram!" McGonagall cried, standing near the stool with the hat poised. Bertram Audrey looked like he might faint any moment, and Sirius took a moment to vow that he would not look so ridiculous. Through a haze, he heard the hat shouting, "Ravenclaw", the houses clapping politely. Sirius arranged his expression into one of calm, and counted his heartbeats until…

"Black, Sirius!" He made his way to the stool and turned to sit. As he looked at the collective population of Hogwarts, a gleaming prefect's badge caught his eye from Slytherin: Lucius Malfoy. He was pointing to his table, probably thinking he looked commanding. He didn't, and now Sirius was annoyed because he had been distracted from what the hat was saying.

The hat was saying something about characteristic Blacks, but Sirius was distracted yet again as he had an abrupt and rather vehement realisation: he disliked expectations, and he disliked Lucius Malfoy. His eyes dragged over the first years until he found James Potter, and he came to some sort of understanding that there was a chance being offered here, a choice to be made.

"Put me in Gryffindor," Sirius thought firmly, with a strange mixture of defiance and vulnerability. He thoroughly expected the hat to dither, (rather the way Regulus did in the face of opposition) but it simply murmured, "Gryffindor, eh? Perhaps… Yes, you've certainly the daring! A Black in Gryffindor? Merlin, if only Salazar had heard of this.."

"Are you going to sort me or not?" Sirius snapped impatiently.

"Oh, but it fits doesn't it? You couldn't go anywhere else... Gryffindor!"

Sirius shoved the hat off his head, standing up. There was a strange silence in the hall, before the clapping started. He did not dare look at the Slytherins, his cousins and family whom he had known all his life, and instead made his way down to the Gryffindor table.

He faltered in front of the table for a heartbeat before a dark skinned, lean boy stood up, holding out his hand. "Sirius Black...Welcome to Gryffindor." He shook it, and then paused, lifting his chin.

"Thanks," he said. "Who are you?" The boy gestured to an empty seat, and Sirius sat down, watching as a plate appeared before him. "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. First time at Hogwarts is hard for everyone," he tilted his head, and Sirius got the distinct impression that he was smiling though he remained perfectly solemn. "You got any questions?"

Sirius smirked back. "Tons," he said, "But I think I'll eat first, if you don't mind." Kingsley grinned in response, returning to a conversation with one of his housemates.

Sirius moved to pile some food on his plate, and a redheaded girl slid onto the seat next to him. Surprise flashed through him as he recognised her from the train; he'd thought she would be in Slytherin, but...well, it seemed that she was like him.

She glared at him, and turned away, scowling silently. Sirius raised his eyebrows, and went back to eating, feeling like he was waiting for something but he wasn't sure what.

When the next first year was sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius looked straight at the Slytherin table- and clapped.

* * *

James' POV:

James was not at all nervous when he ascended the stool. Really. In fact, he swept towards it rather the way someone else might ascend a throne, and wore the ratty old thing on his head the way one might wear a crown. He had heard that the famed Sorting Hat was supposed to talk to you, to whisper your choices in your ear or lay your strengths and insecurities out in a neat row to decide where you belonged. James didn't get any of that- all he heard was a deafening, "Gryffindor!", and he was making his way to the Gryffindor table, exuberant. Of course, he would never admit that he had the tiniest sliver of doubt- that he would end up breaking tradition the way Sirius had.

"Great job, by the way," he greeted Sirius, who was eating so quickly you would think he'd been starved half his life. "I knew you had it in you." Sirius looked up grinning. "Yeah, well, you too," he said, sliding to his left to make room, and James sat down. "That's Kingsley, a third year," Sirius gestures to a boy sitting to their right.

James nodded his greetings and piled different dishes on his plate deftly. He was only mildly hungry, but eager to experience the supposedly delicious Hogwarts food. Looking up, he saw a slight, brown haired boy, who was talking quietly with his blond, chubby companion. James remembered the blond haired boy because he had been called a short while before James... and the hat had taken a ridiculously long time to place him.

"Wotcher, I'm James Potter," he said, sitting up and leaning forward, fork clanking against the rim of his plate. "What's your name?" They both looked up, almost as if they hadn't been prepared to be noticed.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Peter Pettigrew," said the brown haired boy. James couldn't help but notice his pale complexion and wary countenance, and a strange feeling unfurled in his stomach. It dissipated before he had a chance to decipher the emotion.

"Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," Sirius repeated, coming to attention. A slow smile curled across his features. "Looks like we're dorm mates, doesn't it?"

* * *

Remus' POV:

Remus felt light-headed and giddy, a feeling that had lasted since Dumbledore visited and did not seem like it would be going away any time soon. His mind wandered as he ate; a familiar process.

Peter Pettigrew was the funny sort of bloke, he mused, who despite first appearing quite dull and unsightly was nice enough once you got to talking to him. Sirius Black and James Potter, on the other hand, seemed to be the conspicuous sort of people who grabbed your attention and kept it. If he was going to be smart about his stay at Hogwarts, he had to be careful about the type of people he would associate with. He would keep his head down and nose clean, he vowed.

When Remus finished eating he studiously observed the Great Hall (riveting) and avoided eye contact with James Potter, who seemed determined to talk to him for some god-forsaken reason. Peter, unlike Remus, was eager to keep up a steady stream of chatter with him and kept glancing at Sirius Black even though the grey eyed boy paid him no heed.

Pretty soon, the crowd of first years were herded to the Gryffindor common room by the prefects. The instant Remus stepped into the common room, he took a deep breath. He was hit by a feeling of warmth and coziness that his parents' always-empty three bedroom apartment could never hope to capture.

True to Sirius Black's prediction, Remus found himself alone in a dormitory with him, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. So much for staying out of their way, he thought drily, as he silently changed into his pyjamas. For a moment, he wished that someone could tell him how to keep this particular secret, or maybe give him some advice, any advice. The thought made him feel unbearably lonely for a minute, but he instantly told himself sternly not to think about it. It was his mantra; he could deal with it. He was just lucky to be here at all.

Remus woke up suddenly and completely. His heart raced with a momentary sensation of panic, which only faded to a slightly less troubling anxiety as he recalled where he was. Sitting up and pushing aside the bed cover, he took one look at the other occupants of the room to see that they were all fast asleep. Peter, he noted groggily, was snoring so loudly that it was a miracle none of them had woken up.

Thanking the stars that he had seized the bathroom before the others, he slid into the shower and felt his tense muscles turn to jelly as rivulets of steaming water rolled down his back. He finished and dressed quickly, thinking of what would happen if he took all the hot water and made his roommates angry with him on their first day.

When he got out, he found Peter staring at him accusingly. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Remus looked momentarily surprised, then winced, padding to the mirror to check his appearance before taking a variety of stationary and some main textbooks. "Sorry, mate," he murmured, careful not to wake the others up. "I thought you wanted to sleep in, you know. I mean, we still have loads of time..." Peter sighed abruptly, cutting him off. He stood up and went to the bathroom.

A moment later, he heard a sleepy voice murmuring, "Why are you friends with him?" He looked up to see Sirius Black squinting at him, and then sitting up and glancing at the window. Remus fiddled with his bag. He had been about to leave and have breakfast alone, but now he felt obliged to stop and be polite. "He's…" he hesitated, unsure as to why he was being asked.

"Well, you need to spend time with him to understand, I guess." Sirius arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. He nodded to the drawn curtains of the bed next to him. "You should probably wake him up," Sirius said. "Otherwise he'll be late."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Remus made his way to James Potter's bed, drawing the curtains aside slowly. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Wake up," he said loudly. "We have to leave soon." He glanced at Sirius for aid, but the boy was now flicking through the contents of his trunk, and had his back turned. Remus frowned; he had never seen anyone move so silently or quickly before.

By the time that he had turned back, James had rolled over and was groping the nightstand with his eyes still shut, mumbling unintelligibly. Deciding that he was awake, he hesitated only briefly before informing Peter (who was still in the bathroom) that he was going to breakfast. He almost expected Sirius to make conversation again, but when Remus was at the threshold, he only asked him to close the door on his way out.

Remus didn't stay to see if they came to breakfast, or got their timetables, and reminded himself that he had no obligation to them, really, and they would never be friends. Honestly, he told himself, he should just stay as far away from them as possible. Eating as quickly as he could, he found his way to the first class with barely any detours (a sense of direction was one of the few perks of the wolf in him, he supposed). He entered the empty classroom and looked around, choosing a random seat. Opening the textbook required for Transfiguration, he began to read.

* * *

**What did y'all think? Too slow? Too fast? Too descriptive? More action already? Let us know and drop a comment in the lovely review box. Stay posted! XD**


	3. On The Outside Looking In

**Disclaimer: We don't own even an atom of the HP universe.**

* * *

_"How could I ever,_

_Try to be better, Nobody ever lets me in,_

_I can still see you, this ain't the best view,_

_On the outside looking in."_

Excitement, Peter thought, was the word of the day.

His father would be positively ecstatic to learn that he would be sharing a dorm with two members of different, prominent pureblood families. In fact, he could almost hear his parents' voices in his head (if he had been a romantic at heart, he might have entertained the whim that they were guiding him).

However, as he fumbled, trying to pull on his robes and glance at his watch at the same time, he felt a pang of loneliness. Ridiculous, it had only been a day- he flushed at the thought of what the others would say if they knew his thoughts. Making his way to breakfast, he wondered what his parents would do in his position- what they had done.

Well, he mused, they would have been strong enough and smart enough that they probably hadn't even cared about leaving home. He imagined that the other members of his dorm rather felt the same way. But he just wasn't cut out of the same cloth...was he?

A desperate sort of longing came over him as he saw them eating. He hadn't yet worked up the nerve to join them, so he sat alone. But one day, he promised himself. One day, he wouldn't be so afraid.

Peter made it to his first class only a few minutes late, although Professor McGonagall had stared him down for awhile- Merlin, she was terrifying- and he felt sufficiently torn as he entered the classroom, freezing mid step. There were only two empty seats left, one of them was across the room by the window. The other was next to Sirius Black, who was tapping his quill on the surface of the desk... and looking at Peter as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

Peter chose the window. He regretted it instantly, knowing he had lost an opportunity, but he supposed there was no use crying over spilt milk, after all. Hurrying to catch up on the notes that were already scrawling on the board, he hastened to his bench and pulled out quills, ink and parchment.

By the time Peter finally finished copying the notes, McGonagall was well into a lecture on the applications and history of Transfiguration, and it dawned on Peter that this class would not be easy for him. Nervously hoping the other classes would come more naturally to him, he decided he would consult Remus (who seemed to be faring very well, in his opinion), and perhaps garner his thoughts on the other two boys of their dorm- he had quickly learnt that Remus had many valuable inputs at times.

* * *

It was the first weekend of the year, and Sirius was glad for the time to himself.

The past week hadn't been easy; even though he avoided the Slytherins almost completely, shell shocked silences had warped into sneering insults, honestly catching him off guard. He wondered what they had told his family behind his back, and knew that their confidence had probably been backed by the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. The thought made him more than slightly nauseous.

As for his mother…

At the entrance to the dorm, he observed Remus lying on his bed, reading a book, and Peter talking quietly. James was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a deep frown. When James heard the door open, he jumped violently, and as Sirius caught a glimpse of the seal on the parchment he was holding, he realised why.

"That's mine," he snapped, stalking over to James and snatching the letter from his hand. He felt his fingers shake and made a fist, crumpling the letter to a point of no return. Peter fell silent and Remus looked up.

"I'm sorry," James said, looking both remorseful and defiant at the same time. "I didn't mean to pry, it's just that your trunk was mak-"

"Forget it," Sirius said coldly. "Just remember that the next time you go through my things without my permission, I won't let it go as easily." Smoothing out the parchment, he reread what they had written and clenched his jaw. The thought that he had during his Sorting seemed utterly foolish now- how stupid could he have gotten?

James' eyes hardened at his words, but he said in a carefully measured tone, "Just think about this. Do you really think you would be happier in Slytherin? Shouldn't they be-"

"Yes!" Sirius retorted, eyes blazing. "Yes, I would be happier in Slytherin. My parents would have been proud of me then- at least," he scornfully said to an unflinching James, "At the very least I expect that Slytherins would respect my privacy."

"I see," James said, his voice full of disdain. "And you actually want to make your folks proud, then?" He gave a short laugh. Sirius stared at him. "What?" He asked slowly, not understanding.

"I dunno," James shrugged, continuing. "Doesn't seem like the type of life I'd want to live, does it? Obviously, I don't know everything," he nodded to the letter with the smallest trace of mockery.

It made Sirius want to clobber him.

"But I wouldn't want to have to constantly worry about what Mummy and Daddy dearest will think of me. I wouldn't want anyone to talk to me that way," he said, and in that particular moment, he sounded like he was challenging Sirius. "Especially not my parents. Personally, I think you're lucky. You got out, and not many do."

"I didn't get out," Sirius said quietly. He held the piece of parchment up angrily. "Do you think this'll just stop? What do you- Mister Self Righteous- suggest I do when I have to go home to my parents? It's easy to talk, isn't it? I bet your mum and dad just fawn all over you, don't they? They'd be happy with whatever you do… wonderful little James, following his dad's footsteps-" Sirius shook his head, becoming too furious to talk.

James flushed. "Don't bring my parents into this," He said icily. Sirius recognised the warning and scowled, anger fading into general disgust for the situation. "Then stay out of my business," he muttered sullenly, pitching the letter in the fire and stalking to his bed. He yanked at the covers, and saw Pettigrew watching him with his mouth just slightly open.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius snapped, finding some satisfaction in the way his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Don't talk to him like that," Remus said softly. His eyes were fixed on the floor, but his voice was steely. Sirius was not in the mood. Merlin, he thought, but he had to get out of there.

Instead of feeling suffocated like he usually did, he was defiant. Who would stop him? James? He almost laughed at the thought and walked out the room. Behind him, he heard James say in a confiding whisper, "I think he's gone quite mad, really. I would, too, if I were in his situation." Sirius fought the urge to slam the door, gritting his teeth.

He didn't care what James thought, he told himself. He was a Black. He was better than everyone else in that room. Then he felt queasy. Was he still a Black? And if he was, would he be treated as lesser because he was a Gryffindor?

He knew the answer to that, and felt even worse. He hated them all, he decided. He hated his family and his stupid dorm mates.

* * *

Severus watched from the dorm window as the other students in his house spilled out of the castle and absorbed the last of the dying autumn sun. His eyes drifted across the relaxed crowds for a moment before he got up with a sigh. He battled the excitement rushing through him. Yes, it would be his first meeting with Lily since they got to Hogwarts, yes, he would get to show her the library- but he had to get control of his emotions first. How could he possibly prove himself as a Slytherin if even the tiniest bit of glee (or fear) showed on his face?

It was the most basic rule in the book- control was synonymous with power. And Severus would do whatever it took to have power- to one day be looked at with admiration and fear the way everyone looked at Lucius Malfoy.

Ah, but first, he reminded himself, his meeting with Lily.

He made it through the corridors in record time, his feet propelling him in the direction of the library as if he was being tugged towards it. Even in his short time there, he had already memorised the path well.

To his slight surprise, Lily was outside the library doors, shifting from foot to foot and looking around in an awkward way. "Hi," she greeted, shifting those brilliant green eyes on him. He couldn't resist returning the smile she gave him, feeling something in him ease.

"I was waiting for you to show me the library," she said teasingly, moving her textbook from her left arm to her right one. Severus laughed softly, motioning for her to enter.

After taking her through the numerous sections and showing her a few of the many tomes he had found fascinating, they settled at a tables and began conversing in hushed tones.

"So how is it in Slytherin?" Lily asked, eagerness evident in her voice. Severus stiffened, then stretched out a hand to trace the gold embossed leather cover of _Ten Ways To Save A Mediocre Potion_. "How is it in Gryffindor?" He returned evenly in an effort to diffuse the tension. He kept his eyes trained on the book and began slowly flipping through it.

Lily's smile faltered. "Sev. We've been here _a week_, how are the house rivalries already getting to you?"

"They're not getting to me." Severus sat up a little and glared at her. "Why, do you think my housemates are trying to brainwash me or something? Do you believe what they tell you? I bet you think I'm going to murder babies next, or kidnap a kitten-"

She somehow managed to fight a smile and look contrite at the same time, lips twitching as she fidgeted with her robes. "I think you got those two mixed up," Lily offered softly, and he sighed, forcing his snappiness to melt away.

After a moment, she continued carefully. "I didn't say that. We promised to be friends no matter what, remember?"

"I remember," he said softly. "Nothing's changed since then." He took a deep breath. "At least, nothing's changed for me. I still want to be friends…" Severus trailed off, trying to guess what she was thinking.

"Sev, don't be an idiot. Of course I want to be friends." Lily grinned. "Now show me this countercharm you were talking about, I think I really like charms…"

* * *

Lily hastened to the owlery, her fingers in danger of going numb in the late September chill. She had approximately five minutes to send her letter to Mum and Dad, and she composed a mental list of everything she had to do after that: go back to the dorms; get dressed; have breakfast; and revise for the transfiguration test McGonagall was giving.

The transfiguration test she was going to fail, Lily thought with a silent groan. She scanned the room for the closest owl and stroked its feathers. "Marlene said you'd know where to go. Don't spook them too much when you get there, okay? They're muggles," she informed it, "so they're not used to owls." Then Lily paused, thinking about it. "Actually, I wouldn't mind if you messed with Petunia a bit. She's the one with the long blond hair, you can't miss her." The owl gave a long, low hoot, amber eyes blinking at her knowingly before taking off. Lily smiled, feeling only a little bit guilty before making her way back to the tower.

"Lils!" Lily turned automatically, smirking at how little time it had taken for Marlene to come up with a nickname for her. "Wait up," she huffed, her cheeks flushed.

Lily shook her head. "Come on, Professor McGonagall actually doesn't hate me yet, and I want to keep it that way for as long as I can." She grimaced. "Until she grades my paper, I mean."

Marlene scoffed. "Oh, please- you're such a teacher's pet. If you will fail, what hope do the rest of us have?" She asked sarcastically. Lily stuck her tongue out at her and picked up her pace.

Lily slid into her seat, trying to catch her breath. Hogwarts was crazy, she thought. She was still having trouble finding her way around, and the moving staircases and shifting corridors weren't helping.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the door closed behind her with a soft click. "I hope you all prepared for your very first assessment." Her eyes swept across the room, and Lily noticed, slightly impressed, that no one could hold her gaze for more than a second.

Several hours later, Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room, feeling exhausted. The subject material wasn't that challenging- so far- but Lily refused to rest until she had memorised every last bit of the first two chapters of transfiguration (which was the most ridiculously challenging subject, in her opinion). She was doing okay in all the other subjects, and that would have to do for now.

As the portrait opened, she stepped in and collided with someone else who seemed to be moving at the speed of a small rocket. Her heavy magical textbooks, which she had wrapped with the utmost care, went flying everywhere. Lily mumbled an apology automatically while trying to regain her balance. Slightly cross, but trying not to show it, she swiped her textbooks off the floor while the offender started badgering her..._about his friend._

"Have you seen Peter?" He asked, looking rather irritated. "Short bloke, stout, was supposed to be here two minutes ago…" Lily's strained smile collapsed into a scowl as she took her first look at him.

"You," she said coldly. He seemed to do a double take and frowned at her. "James Potter," she continued slowly, recalling the Sorting. "Congratulations," she added flatly after a moment of awkward silence. "You got your wish, you're in Gryffindor."

Recognition flashed across his face and his eyes flicked down to her Gryffindor tie. "You didn't, though. Bet you disappointed your friend Snivellus pretty badly, didn't you?"

Outrage and astonishment flashed through her. "His name is Severus," she clipped out in disbelief. "And for the record, my name- is Lily Evans. You know, most people make it a habit to at least try and learn the names of the people in their house and year," she said as scornfully as possible.

"Apologies," Potter said, glaring at her coldly. "If you'll excuse me, I have places to be." He stalked off, and Lily gritted her teeth and stomped up the girls' staircase angrily.

* * *

The weeks flew by, and one snowy afternoon Sirius slipped through the corridors quickly and silently. He laughed to himself quietly as he heard the faint sound of footsteps behind him and rounded a corner. It was the first time he had skipped class, and now, as excitement zipped through his veins, he was wondering why he hadn't started earlier.

Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, was already hot on his heels. He had to work on his evading skills, Sirius thought as he heard Filch call out accusingly, "You!" Sirius picked up his pace, half hoping the caretaker would give it up. "Boy...stop!"

No such luck.

Sighing, he slowed reluctantly and turned.

"Sir?" Sirius widened his eyes innocently, deciding on looking surprised. "What're you doing out during class hours, boy?" Filch squinted suspiciously at him as his hideous cat ambled up to them and meowed loudly. Sirius eyed it warily. He hated cats.

He also hated being called 'boy'. Clearly, it was a word used by adults with inferiority complexes to make them feel better about themselves and their sorry lives.

Taking a deep breath, he ran through different excuses. Let the gushing begin, he thought evilly.

"I got lost, sir! I don't know where to go, and there's no one around…" Sirius willed tears into his eyes. On a good day, he could pull a sob story out of thin air. It worked wonders on unsuspecting strangers.

Unfortunately for him, Filch didn't seem to care. He grumbled something unflattering about first years. "Well? What class do you have?" He grunted unhappily. Shit, Sirius thought, trying to keep up his aura of helplessness and naivety.

What class should he name? Would Filch actually try and take him there? On a scale of 1 to 10, how screwed was he, he wondered?

"Potions," he slowly replied, going for relieved. Slughorn probably wouldn't care one way or another.

"Potions is in the dungeons, you dunce," Filch snarled. "Go on! And if I see you again out and about I'll personally hang you by your toenails, mind…" Sirius scowled. Enough was enough, he decided. Clearly this man was not worth the effort of charming. "It would be an honour, sir," Sirius said scathingly, folding his arms. "Maybe today is a particularly slow day for you: I clearly don't know where the dungeons are."

Filch turned a deep shade of red. Perhaps he had not picked the best day to antagonise the caretaker, Sirius mused. Red turned into purple as Filch opened and closed his mouth and Sirius wondered (slightly impatiently) if he would actually be strung up by his toenails if he walked off.

He had just decided he didn't care when a loud crash echoed through the hall. Sirius flinched and Filch jumped. "Mrs. Norris!" Filch hollered, looking even more murderous than before. He's gone mad, Sirius thought nervously. He had to get out of there.

A screech assaulted his ears, and then a blonde haired girl skidded into the corridor, out of breath. She told Filch rather panickedly, "Peeves is trying to get the suits of armour to duel- you have to come quick!"

Well, well, well, Sirius thought, this day just keeps getting more and more interesting.

"You, stay here," he barked at Sirius. "And you," he hobbled the way the girl had come at an alarming speed. "Find the Bloody Baron." He muttered curses under his breath.

"Saved by the poltergeist," he said. He looked after Filch's retreating back curiously and then added, "I want to see the suits of armour duelling. They're always so stoic, don't you think?" He looked back at the girl. She was already walking off in the opposite direction. He hesitated and then followed her. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, he reasoned.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon," she said briskly, blowing a curly lock out of her way as she walked. "And it wasn't Peeves, by the way, you were saved by me," she informed him.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, keeping pace with her.

"I don't know," she frowned. "I was bored, and I'd been waiting to test that spell since Lily showed me that Charms book." Sirius processed this as she continued. "Plus, no one deserves to be subjected to Filch, I learnt that the hard way. Who are you, anyway?"

"Sirius Black," a new voice sneered. Sirius snapped his mouth shut, blinking, as a boy with greasy black hair moved forward into their path. The boy from the Hogwarts Express, he realised. His mind began whirring rapidly.

This Slytherin...the redhead girl… "You, uh-" he frowned. What was his name again?

"Snivellus," Sirius recalled without thinking. Marlene McKinnon's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. A beat later, he remembered the boy's real name. Snape's glare became ten times colder.

Oops.

"So you are as stupid as your house suggests," Snape said. "Hey!" Marlene exclaimed, probably opening her mouth to defend Gryffindor and insult them both simultaneously. Whatever it was, he could most likely do without hearing it, and Sirius interrupted smoothly.

"Cutting class doesn't seem like you, Snape. What are you up to?" Just as he'd imagined, Snape seemed to swell with irritation.

"Class is over, you thick headed cretin," he snapped. Sirius frowned.

"You know, you and Filch seem to have a lot in common. Both of you with your fancy insults to make you feel better about yourselves-" Sirius smirked, continuing nonchalantly, "-and your strange likeness to bullfrogs," he tilted his head at Snape, who had started twitching with rage.

"Except, of course, _you're_ coated in slime, Snivellus. Hmm, you're perfect for each other. Fancy a meet and greet with our beloved caretaker?"

"Black," Marlene snapped. "If you don't get moving to your next class, you'll be the one who has to meet and greet Filch. Again." Sirius did not respond, but swung his bag over his shoulder as he added to Snape, "He seems to be in love with his cat, though. Pity."

More students poured into the corridor, and he walked a safe distance away from a murderous Snape before looking for Marlene. When he realised she was already gone, he shrugged to himself and continued.

Very interesting day, he thought. Very interesting, indeed.

* * *

James watched, mesmerised, as the players swooped and dived in the air. The second chaser, who was a lanky third year, was just inexperienced enough to keep dropping the quaffle. It made James frustrated enough that he was ready to march up to the pitch himself and give him a nice little talk.

Of course, James couldn't do that, because tryouts were over and the Quidditch captain had already scared off all the other Gryffindor first years. James was in hiding, and he couldn't blow his cover.

Tearing his gaze from the pitch, James decided to observe his fellow onlookers instead. Perhaps, he thought sarcastically, they would be a less discouraging sight than their incompetent chaser.

It took a heartbeat to spot Sirius, and another second before he was pushing himself to his feet and making his way to him. They hadn't spoken since that night, and while James knew Sirius was over it, he still hoped to close the matter. Verbally.

"Hi," James said slowly, sitting down next to Sirius.

"You sound like a girl," Sirius said dispassionately. He didn't take his eyes off of practice. Excuse me? James thought, raising an eyebrow. His annoyance was half-hearted.

"Are you always so difficult?" James frowned at the pitch. Sirius gave a startled laugh. "Yeah, I guess I am," he said evenly after a while. A silence fell as they both watched the players. Strangely, James didn't mind it. It was the first time in a long time, he thought, that quiet didn't feel empty to him.

It didn't last long, unfortunately. Sirius heard the approaching footsteps first, and James followed his gaze, eyeing the lean Slytherin in front of him.

"Black." Avery greeted expressionlessly. James remained neutral. For all he knew, Sirius was best friends with this snake. He would not participate in this conversation, he told himself. He wouldn't.

Avery scanned James in a way that had him clenching his fist around his wand. "Cozying up to the blood traitors already, are we?" He leaned forward, a subtle threat. "You wouldn't want to...make any more wrong decisions." Sirius gritted his teeth and stubbornly ignored the two people next to him.

Not a friend, then.

James tried not to frown. He really shouldn't get involved- but why wasn't Sirius saying anything?

"We all have to live up to something. You're already a disappointment, Black," Avery added, and James stood up- damn it all, if Sirius wouldn't say something, he would- "That's enough," James clipped out. "Go back to whatever sewer you crawled out of, Avery."

"No." Sirius said suddenly, standing as stared Avery down. "Tell me. What are they all saying about me in Slytherin, hmm? What has my mother said to you?" He seemed coldly furious. Avery's pale eyes glittered with delight, and he tsked at them- he actually tsked, James thought in disbelief. He was torn between laughing and punching him in the face.

"We don't air our dirty laundry in public, Black," he said chidingly, "And really, we want nothing except to help you..."He raised his palms in a show of supplication and put on a mockingly innocent expression. "We are all...worried...about the path you have taken."

Really, if James felt like socking him, Sirius was actually about to do it. James stepped closer and glared at him. "Get out of here or I'll call the Captain," he said in a low, hard voice. Avery gave him a slow once over, sneered, and turned on his heel, stalking away.

James sat down again, and after a tense moment Sirius followed suit.

"I'm not good at being friends," Sirius stated simply. James wondered if Sirius was more shaken than he let on, to say such a thing.

Then he wondered if that was the olive branch he saw it as. He would be a fool not to take it, wouldn't he?

"Well," James said slowly, smiling. "It's a good thing I am, then."

* * *

**Well, there it is. We're updating pretty quickly because we want to get you guys up to speed XD. Reviews are golden, people!**


	4. We Came Here To Run It

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JKR.**

**A/N: Hello, dearies! We HATE to get your hopes up with these quick uploads, but enjoy it while it lasts, right? Honestly, it feels like we're breaking some rules by uploading so obscenely fast...but anyway, that's besides the point! We would like to point out that we've kept our part of the deal...as you can see, the chapters are getting progressively bigger. So pretty pretty please with a giant sparkling juicy cherry on top...review? Pweease?**

**Read on, fellow potterheads!**

* * *

_"Just like fire, burning up the way_

_If I could light the world up for just one day_

_Watch this madness, colorful charade_

_No one can be just like me anyway!"_

Marlene dragged her silver knife around the rim of her cauldron slowly, getting a few annoyed glances in the process. She watched interestedly as Slughorn paired Lily and that Severus Snape bloke up as Potions partners for the rest of the year. Strange, really. He sure was friendly enough with Lily for someone who hated Gryffindors on principle.

Then again, she mused, which Slytherin _didn't_ hate Gryffindors on principle?

"...Marlene McKinnon and Remus Lupin," Slughorn announced.

Marlene straightened in delight. Only the best luck could get her paired up with a Gryffindor- and a nice Gryffindor, to boot! Sure, Remus was a bit shy, but he was also quite smart. Marlene slid from her seat, gathering her things and making her way to the seat next to him.

"Hiya, Remus," she said brightly. He looked up, seeming vaguely alarmed, and then relaxed upon seeing her. Okay, so maybe he was really shy. It didn't matter. "Hi, Marlene," he said, making room for her things and moving to his side of the bench.

"Do you want to get the ingredients and I'll start heating up the cauldron, or the other way?" She asked conversationally.

"I'll start heating up the cauldron, I don't trust myself with the ingredients," he said confidingly, and Marlene headed for the cupboards with the list of ingredients. She entered just as James Potter and Sirius Black left with their arms full of items, talking indistinctly.

Returning with the necessary materials, she deposited them on their desk and turned to Remus. She followed his gaze to James Potter, who was lounging in his seat and frowning mildly at a disturbingly green cauldron. Sirius was scanning the instructions on the board, about to add some crushed root rather carelessly. He looked bored out of his mind.

"Hang on, mate," James Potter said carefully, "Maybe we should step away from the cauldron," he grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him a safe distance away.

Nice idea, Marlene thought, amused.

"We have to add the root now," Sirius replied, sounding slightly irritated.

"Wait," Remus blurted, brow burrowed in concern. "That's the wrong step-"

Too late. Marlene opened her mouth to issue a (louder) warning, but instead a strangled sound came out as the potion erupted all over the bench in front of them...

Where, incidentally, Lily and Snape were sitting.

Lily shrieked and they both whirled around. Dead silence reigned.

A heartbeat passed, two, as no one quite knew how to react, and then James Potter burst out laughing. He was joined by a snickering Sirius and soon the whole class was laughing. Marlene fought a smile, her lips twitching. Only Remus looked mildly disapproving. Of course, Snape was furious, standing there coated in green liquid and shaking violently. Marlene glanced at Slughorn, who looked horrified.

If he didn't do something, Snape was going to murder someone, she thought, alarmed at the look on the sallow boy's face.

"I'm- sorry," gasped James between laughs, not really sounding sorry at all. Marlene gave in and allowed herself a smile, until she saw Lily's expression. The redhead looked like she was about to cry, and Marlene stepped forward, instantly feeling guilty.

"Professor," she said calmly. "I'll take Lily to the hospital wing to make sure there are no ill effects of the spilt potion." She glanced at the Slytherin next to Lily. "And, er, Snape." She added reluctantly. Slughorn blinked, looking relieved. "Yes of course, my dear, that's a wonderful idea." Marlene nodded and grabbed Lily's arm. The Professor snapped into action, waving his wand and vanishing the mess.

However, before she could relax completely-no harm done, right?- a voice cut in, enraged.

"Spilt? They did this on purpose, Professor!" Snape said lividly.

"Now, now," Slughorn looked uncertainly at the now sober duo who were regarding Snape with dislike. "That isn't true, is it, Mr. Potter? Mr. Black?"

Marlene didn't miss the glance they exchanged before Sirius replied.

"Of course not, Professor- we would never knowingly harm a fellow student. Clearly," he said, his eyes panning to Snape, "We aren't all as good at potions as you," He continued with only the slightest trace of mockery. Marlene marvelled at his straight face.

"C'mon," Marlene muttered to Lily, noticing how her eye was twitching with anger. "Let's go."

"I hate them!" Lily burst out the second they left the hospital wing. Marlene glanced at the closed door before replying. "Oh come on, Lils, it wasn't that bad. Nothing happened," she consoled casually.

"Are you defending them?" Lily's green eyes narrowed and Marlene raised her hands in surrender.

"No, don't be silly," she said, and then added thoughtfully, "I don't think they did it on purpose, though."

"They definitely did," Lily frowned. "I mean, did you see their faces?" Marlene considered this and then remembered her first interaction with Sirius. "Nah, for whatever reason, they just don't like Snape. I think they were trying to rile him up."

Lily's expression darkened. "Of course they were," she murmured. Marlene decided it was time to change the subject. "So now we have an excuse to be out," she smirked. "What do you want to do with our free time?"

Lily looked at her watch. "I have a few questions to ask Professor Higgins…" She trailed off upon seeing her friend's expression. "Are you serious?" Marlene groaned. Lily smiled sheepishly.

Marlene shook her head and sighed. "Fine, but after that we're playing a game of exploding snap," she countered.

"Deal," Lily said decisively, and they looped their arms together and started walking.

* * *

As the days became progressively colder, Sirius found that life at Hogwarts was beginning to be almost pleasant. He and James began exploring the castle at night, and much to Sirius' delight, he was rapidly becoming an expert at sneaking around undetected.

James ran a hand through his hair, unconsciously rumpling it. "Mate," he yawned as Sirius bit into a piece of toast at breakfast. "We're gonna make a list of all the places to find, alright?" Swallowing, Sirius said immediately, "The kitchens."

James grinned, and snapped a finger at Peter. "Make a list, Pete," he said. Peter brought out ink and parchment at record speed, and Sirius smirked at James.

"Make a list of what?" Peter asked, quill poised. He moved his plate to the side to make room. "Well, don't title it, we don't want it to be obvious," Sirius said, leaning forward. He tilted his head, thinking as Peter wrote down 'kitchens'.

"Oh, add the Slytherin common room, too," James said, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. "Actually, why not all the common rooms?" Peter scribbled quickly. Sirius shook his head. "Too much work, mate...hey," he said, a thought occurring to him.

Looking at Peter, he said curiously, "Where's your friend? That Remus bloke? He's never around, is he?" Doing a quick scan of the Great Hall, he found that he was right.

"I don't know," Peter frowned, "He's really good at disappearing, actually. I bet he's already in class." James hmmed. "C'mon," he said playfully to Sirius. "Let's go."

James knocked his shoulder against his and Sirius flinched violently, his arm hitting the jug of pumpkin juice. Which then sprayed...all over James.

Everybody in the near vicinity froze. It was almost comical, really. A sopping wet James asked in a scarily calm voice: "What in the name of Merlin is your problem?" Sirius almost laughed, which was bad. Honestly, he should be apologising. It took all of his self control to keep a straight face.

James shifted his glare to everyone who was gawking at them, and they looked away instantly, to Sirius' amsuement.

"Sorry," he finally managed, feeling immensely proud of himself for it. James ignored him, instead turning and observing the crowd headed for class.

"Hey! Uh..Evans!" He called out, waving a hand in the air. Really, Sirius thought sarcastically, out of all the people to ask for help… "Do you know any drying charms?" James asked pleadingly.

Lily glanced at them, then walked over, her eyes narrowing. She didn't look too impressed. "A drying charm," she repeated dubiously, giving him a once over. "Yeah," James said hopefully. "You're really good at charms, aren't you?"

Sirius finished his toast off slowly and buttered another slice while watching.

"No," she said, sugary sweet. "Can't say I know any drying charms, sorry. That's far too advanced for me." Tossing him an evil grin, she exited the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell," James cursed. Sirius couldn't help it this time, he started laughing and almost choked on his food.

"Oh shut up," James scowled, but his lips were twitching.

In the evening after classes, Sirius, Peter and James were situated in their room, James draped across his bed and Sirius sprawled on the floor. Peter paced nervously while Sirius looked over the list.

James sat up suddenly and Sirius jumped. "Merlin," he snapped rudely, "Could you not do that?"

"Sorry," James said sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to spook our resident wild animal." Peter stopped pacing to shoot him a confused look. "There are no resident wild animals," he said.

James rolled his eyes. "I was talking about him, you dumbass. Anyway, I had a question."

Sirius smirked, "Don't go thinking too much- you wouldn't want to hurt your head, you know." Peter sniggered at this.

James rolled his eyes again, and pointedly ignored the remark. "Are you staying for Christmas hols, Sirius? If you are, you'll have a lot of time to finish the list," he said excitedly. Sirius' smile faded and his heart sank.

Peter frowned. "I thought you wanted to be there to explore everything, James," he said. Sirius tuned out of the conversation as he got up and went to the window. There was no one outside; it was too cold and dark for the students to play.

If Sirius went home...he felt slightly nauseous at the thought. Mother and Father must have known by then that Sirius was in Gryffindor, there was no doubt. What would they do to him for that? And for interacting with blood traitors and mudbloods? Avery was only one of many, and in less than a week, Sirius would face the consequences of the rebelliousness he had exhibited in the past months. If he went home.

If he didn't- If he left them waiting at the train station and ignored the angry letters they sent...Well, Sirius would face much worse when the year was over.

Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Sirius?" James arched an eyebrow expectantly. "Yeah, sorry," he sighed, turning away from the window. "What did you say?"

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, eyebrows furrowing. "None of your business," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"What?" Peter asked again. "Nothing," Sirius replied curtly. "Sorry I spaced out. What were you saying?"

"It's not important," James said, studying him. He opened his mouth to continue as the door opened and Remus walked in. He looked surprised and wary as he saw them all together, but said nothing as he closed the door behind him.

"Remus," James said thoughtfully, sitting up. "Do you know anybody who knows some secret passageways throughout the school?" Sirius arched an eyebrow, interested in where James was going with this.

"I'm insulted that you think I don't know any passageways of my own," Remus said dryly as he opened his trunk.

Sirius hooted and James grinned sheepishly. "Alright, sorry, inconsiderate of me. Do you know any secret passageways around Hogwarts...or know anyone who does?"

"Can't say I know anything that remotely has to do with secret passageway," Remus said apologetically, and James groaned in disappointment.

"Although," Remus added, "If you read _Hogwarts, A History_, I'm sure you'll get some useful information."

"A book recommendation," Sirius murmured amusedly, "Of course." Remus glanced up and gave a funny sort of smile, but said nothing. James looked at Sirius and raised his eyebrow. "Could you..?"

"Don't look at me," Sirius drawled, raising his palms. "I do my best to avoid books at all costs." Peter snorted, and James rolled his eyes.

At nightfall, Sirius prodded a dozing James. Yesterday, they had stayed up past midnight planning, which explained their sleepiness. In Sirius' mind, that was the only excuse for sleeping before ten.

James sat up and rubbed his eyes, jerking a thumb at Peter, who was snoring lightly. "What about Peter?"

"Leave him," Sirius whispered, yanking on his shoes. Remus was lying on his bed, (predictably) reading a book. He looked up and saw Sirius waiting impatiently for James to do up his laces.

"What're you guys up to?" Remus asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing. "Actually, never mind, I don't want to know...just remember that curfew is coming soon, and if you get caught, Remus Lupin was in no way a part of your schemes," he said, returning to his book.

"Yes, Mother," James shot back, heading for the door. They slipped down the stairs and Sirius turned, realising James was looking contemplatively out the window. "Are you coming or not?" Sirius asked irritatedly.

"Are you two going on a date or something?" A sixth year sitting in front of various stacks of parchment sniggered at them.

"Focus on your work," James said wryly as Sirius said at the same time, "Of course not- who would want to date him?"

James' jaw dropped. "I'll have you know I would be an amazing date-!"

"Nobody cares," groaned another senior. "Be quiet, or leave." Sirius glanced at the prefect's badge on his robes and decided not to test their luck, pushing open the portrait door.

They were out in the corridor when the Fat Lady called out behind them, "Curfew is in a half hour!"

"We know," Sirius said over his shoulder. Turning back, he said quietly, "Merlin, does everyone think our brains are half boiled or something?" James didn't bother to respond, picking up his pace.

"We should go to the Quidditch Pitch," James said slowly. Sirius frowned.

"We've already been to the pitch," he said skeptically, stating the obvious. James glanced at him, mind whirring. Sirius could practically see the moment he lit up in realisation. "We could take the brooms from the cupboard," he said, radiating energy. "We could _fly_."

Sirius paused. "That's a good idea," he said, impressed. James smirked. "Don't sound so surprised, I'm full of them," he said.

Sirius laughed and pointed to their left, saying, "Those are the broom cupboards, how do we get in?" He thought for a second. "Should we break in?"

"The muggle way?" James wrinkled his nose. "How about the Alohomora spell?" He suggested.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do you know the Alohomora spell, or are you planning on trying to use your questionable charms to get another unsuspecting girl to help us?"

"Don't be silly," James said loftily, "Evans never helped us." Sirius coughed, "Evans never helped **you**. And that was kind of my point, you dolt."

"Fine." James pocketed his wand and glared at Sirius. "Go ahead, smash the lock, smart ass."

Sirius hesitated, studying it, and muttered, "As if I know how...it's not like I commit regular breaking and entering."

James grinned. "Just another addition to the long list of crimes that'll be sent to your parents," he snickered.

Sirius halted, the colour draining from his face, and James' smile faltered. "Sirius?" He asked, frowning. "It's your parents, isn't it," James guessed. "That's what's been bothering you."

"Yeah," Sirius said quietly, and then plastered on a sarcastic smile. "Great job, Captain Obvious," he glared holes into the rusted padlock.

"You don't have to go," James said uncertainly, and Sirius glared harder.

"That'll make it worse," he muttered, turning and looking for a rock to break the padlock with. He added moodily, "Just leave it, James."

Finding no such rocks- really, who knew the ground could be so ridiculously smooth- Sirius sighed and changed tactics and waved his wand, enunciating clearly, "Alohomora." The lock clicked open and Sirius blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected it to actually work.

"Have you practiced that?" James asked suspiciously. Sirius scoffed, "No. Now are we gonna fly, or what?"

James grinned, opening the door. Sirius frowned at the questionable quality of the ancient brooms, and James asked him casually, "So you know how to fly?"

Sirius stared at him like he had grown an extra head. "Are you kidding?" He asked in disbelief. "Do you think I was raised in a barn or something?"

"I thought we weren't discussing your upbringing," James shot back pointedly. Sirius began mounting his broom. "Touché," Sirius said carelessly, "Less talking, more flying."

He shot James a challenging smile. "Unless you're afraid?" James shot up faster than Sirius blink and began hurtling forward.

Smirking, Sirius followed him into the clear night sky.

* * *

Regulus' hand slid down the glossy banister and he made his way down as he heard the commotion of someone opening the door.

A moment later, Kreacher rasped, "May I take your coat, Masters?" Regulus heard a rustling, and then they appeared in view. Father said, "Take his trunk to his room, Kreacher, and then get to the kitchen. We're having an early dinner today."

Regulus stayed where he was, but smiled widely. "You're back," he said quietly.

Sirius glanced at him, and returned his smile. "It's good to see you, Reg," Sirius said, real warmth behind the formality.

Regulus could tell his brother was wary and more than a little nervous, even though Sirius appeared perfectly calm. It showed in his politeness and political correctness.

Regulus fiddled with his silver knife at dinner. A thick silence had descended since Sirius had said, "Tastes good as always, Kreacher." The words were awkward... he hadn't taken another bite after that.

Their parents hadn't said a word. Not one, 'How was school?' or 'We've missed you these months'. If Regulus saw the silence as nerve-racking, he could only imagine what Sirius was going through. He longed to break the silence (but didn't have a death wish).

Eventually, Walburga said: "We need to talk." Sirius set down his silverware and waited.

Mother didn't even look at him as she said this, wiping her mouth delicately before finally locking gazes with him.

"Do you have an explanation?" She asked, deathly still, absolutely quiet. Regulus shuddered, wishing he could excuse himself. He didn't want to be a part of this.

Sirius' expression was anxious, but he met her eyes steadily and said, "Depends on which part."

Mother sneered. "I'd be impressed with any part. How about you start with how you ended up in that sorry excuse of a house?"

Sirius bowed his head. "They don't let us choose our houses, Mother," he murmured.

Their father snorted a laugh. "That's all you have to say for yourself, boy?" Mother held up a commanding hand, stopping him.

She rose from the table gracefully and started circling it, hands folded at her back as she thought calmly. Regulus knew better: she was most furious when she held herself back.

When she stood behind Sirius' chair, he resembled a statue, his face colourless and carved from stone. Regulus felt empathy and relief in equal measure upon seeing the fear in his brother's eyes; he felt sorry for Sirius, and was glad it wasn't him in trouble at the same time.

"So," she said slowly, "If I were to summarise. You got sorted into a worthless house and became a disgrace to our family, which I find out from Lucius Malfoy…" she slid a letter onto the dining table in front of him and he swallowed.

"Why is that?" She hummed cruelly. "Do you not have the balls to tell your parents yourself?" Mother laughed to herself, saying quietly, "And they call it the house of bravery."

"Mother," Regulus said quietly. She ignored him, and started walking again, continuing, "...and then my dear firstborn- my precious child- dares to ignore our letters." She whirled on him, fury flashing in her eyes.

"Tell me, Sirius. Do you think you are special? Do you think you are irreplaceable? Perhaps you got so used to those idiots and Mudbloods bowing down to you that you thought you are untouchable, that we couldn't destroy you-"

"They don't bow down to me," he whispered, staring ahead. Walburga's nostrils flared.

"In summation," she carried on icily, "You threw the worst insult by befriending a blood traitor. A blood traitor." She was shaking with anger. "How dare you? Who do you think you are?"

"Mother!" Regulus exclaimed loudly, and before he even saw it coming, she backhanded him, his head snapping to the side as blood filled his mouth. He bit back a cry of pain.

"Stop interrupting me," she hissed as Sirius stood up abruptly, his chair screeching. His eyes flashed murderously. "Don't touch him," he snarled.

Regulus raised a trembling hand to his bleeding face.

Mother let out a disbelieving laugh that died quickly as she glared at him. "I see you've come back with a mouth on you," she said harshly. "Let's go." Grabbing his arm, she all but dragged him out of his seat and he stumbled along, glancing at Regulus over his shoulder before he disappeared.

"Go to your room, boy," Orion gruffly said, pouring a glass of wine and gulping it down. "Get that cleaned up." He gestured to the side of Regulus' face, which felt like it was on fire. Regulus rose on shaking legs, and as he heard a muffled cry of pain down the corridor, he fled for his room.

* * *

When Regulus woke up, the first thing that registered was the weight on his bed. Half asleep, he panicked and flailed in his tangled sheets, hanging precariously over the edge of his bed for a second before toppling.

He heard Sirius laugh weakly and he got up, slowly waking. "Are you okay?" Regulus asked instantly, scanning Sirius. There were no visible imprints- their mother was too sophisticated for that- but Sirius was moving gingerly. Dark circles under his eyes were in stark contrast with his pale face. Mother had clearly left her mark.

Sirius sighed. "I'm okay, little brother." Grey eyes studied blue. "How are you, though?" He asked pointedly, nodding to the bruise shadowing under Regulus' eye. "It doesn't hurt that much," Regulus lied. "Just a little sore." Sirius didn't look convinced, but added lightly, "And how have you been managing these past months?"

He nodded to their surroundings. "I would have gone mad if I didn't have the amazing Sirius Black to deal with Mum, Dad and crazy Kreacher," he grinned.

Regulus smiled despite himself, relaxing. Maybe things hadn't changed as much as he thought. "Kreacher's not that bad." He shook his head, lips twitching. Sirius rolled his eyes and Regulus couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore. "So what's Hogwarts like?" He asked eagerly. "Is there really a giant squid in the lake? How did they sort you?"

Sirius smirked at him lopsidedly. "Didn't Narcissa or 'Dromeda answer these trivial questions?" He said teasingly. Regulus gave him a daring look in return. "Neither of them know what being in Gryffindor is like," he said challengingly.

Sirius' eyes fell to the blanket and he began tracing invisible patterns, his smile fading.

Regulus' stomach sank. Why did he have to mention Sirius' house? They'd been doing so well…

"Yeah," Sirius said quietly. He lifted his eyes to Regulus and gave him a strained smile. "I guess that makes me a trailblazer, doesn't it?" He asked with false cheer. "Sirius Black: limited edition."

Regulus smiled, but it was kinda sad. "You know," he said, narrowing his eyes playfully, "You refer to yourself in third person a lot. Maybe we should get you checked into St. Mungo's for a mental illness."

Sirius laughed wryly and Regulus kept going, hoping to lighten his mood. "Insanity, perhaps?" He continued, "Everyone in his house already knows what a healer has to certify," he grinned toothily.

Sirius, half-laughing, threw a pillow at him and Regulus caught it reflexively. Noting the movement, he commented casually, "You should be a seeker." Regulus arched an eyebrow and a comfortable silence fell.

Sirius flopped back on the bed. "I chose it, you know," he mumbled. "I chose Gryffindor."

Regulus froze. "What?" He said uncertainly. "That's a death sentence."

"I wasn't thinking," He confessed, "I just...it was so simple at the moment. I didn't want to spend seven years of my life with those people. I didn't want to be controlled."

"Nobody wants to be controlled," Regulus said in disbelief. "It's duty to your family, pride and legacy!"

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Duty to my family," he seethed. "The same family that beat me up all night?" He jumped off the bed and began pacing angrily. "The very same family that bashed your face in for interrupting?" Regulus faltered at this.

"And you're wrong," Sirius added, turning on his heel in frustration. "People love to be controlled. Case in point; Lucius Malfoy," he said. He added something that sounded like 'that snivelling twit' under his breath.

Regulus grimaced. "Okay, but family isn't all bad," he said, equally earnest and annoyed. "Family is sticking up for each other when nobody else does! _I'm _family," he said, and Sirius smiled faintly, anger diffusing.

He reached over and ruffled Regulus' hair. "I get it, little bro," he sighed, smiling. Regulus gave him a triumphant grin, recognising the concession, but then moved out of his reach, adding haughtily, "Stop calling me little. I'm only one year younger than you."

Sirius launched himself forward, tackling his brother and clapping a hand over a shrieking Regulus' mouth, laughing loudly all the while.

Regulus noticed his flinch of pain but decided some things were better left unmentioned, so he pretended to lose. The things we do for family, he thought ruefully as he landed on the ground once more.

* * *

Remus dragged his trunk behind him wearily. He shouldn't be this tired- how would he get through the whole day if he was already exhausted?- but the full moon 2 nights ago had been a particularly bad one, and Madam Pomfrey hadn't been there to give him a strengthening potion. Remus had only woken up the day before, and even now his wounds hadn't healed.

Happy New Years to me, he thought bitterly. "Remus!" A voice called, and he turned, annoyed. James loped next to him, easily lifting the other end of the trunk, and his anger held for a heartbeat before it dissolved into a spark of gratitude.

"How were your Christmas holidays?" James asked casually as they made their way to the train. "They were great," He lied. "Dad threw a fit about the stockings being the wrong colour, but other than that it was rather boring." Well, he reasoned, at least that part was true.

James laughed lightly. Remus wondered how someone could be so carefree all the time, and a bolt of envy hit him before he shook it off. He was lucky, he reminded himself. He was lucky to be here, to be able to talk to people, to go to the best wizarding school in the nation. And that was that.

The conversation died awkwardly as Remus remained stubbornly silent. He couldn't afford to be friends with James Potter. It wasn't a choice, it was a fact. And if that meant he had to be rude- even though he wasn't sure he was capable of such a thing- then so be it.

He would never forgive himself if something happened to his so called friend because of him.

"C'mon," James finally said after they had loaded his trunk, interrupting his silent rant. "I'm pretty sure I saw Sirius in one of the compartments." Remus hesitated, his feet oddly glued to the floor as he opened his mouth.

Was it so hard to tell James that he didn't want to sit with Sirius?

James turned when he realised that Remus wasn't following and raised an eyebrow.

Remus swallowed, his head throbbing slightly. "Right," he mumbled, becoming unstuck. He accepted defeat as he let James lead him through the different compartments.

Sirius was resting his head on the window, his eyes unfocused as he looked out. Instead of getting inside, James turned to Remus and gestured for him to go first. Remus frowned. Was this some kind of trick? Had they suspected something? Were they confronting him? His heart jumped into his throat.

"Open the door," James said, not sounding too confrontational. "I really want to see if he's only jumpy around me or what," He clarified slyly.

Reluctantly, Remus did as he was told, not very surprised when Sirius brandished his wand at him, enunciating a clear and cold, "Get out."

Remus and James exchanged looks as Sirius slowly lowered his wand, plopping back onto the seat. "Oh," he said, unenthused. His eyes flicked to James, "You two."

Then he went back to staring out the window.

Remus flicked an eyebrow up, both puzzled and intrigued. James cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh..can we sit here? All the other compartments are taken…" he trailed off, unsure now.

"Do whatever you want," Sirius replied carelessly, flicking his wand. The compartment door zoomed shut. Sirius produced a book, propped his feet up on the opposite seat, cracked the book open, and began reading in the classic cold shoulder move.

Slightly weirded out now, Remus delicately set down his bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate, letting it melt in his mouth. He relaxed and wordlessly offered some to James, who took a piece.

Before he could think it through, he regarded Sirius and said curiously, "I thought you avoided books if you could." Sirius looked up slowly and James hid a smirk.

"Things change," Sirius replied nonchalantly, and returned to his book.

"Over two weeks?" Remus prodded dubiously. He wasn't sure why he was pushing (that was James' role) and from the expressions of the compartment's other two inhabitants, they weren't sure either. James was looking at Remus like he'd never seen him before, and quickly intervened as a peeved looking Sirius opened his mouth.

"Where's Peter?" James asked hastily, making a show of looking around. Dumbass, he thought. As if Peter was in this compartment. Remus sat back and started nibbling on another piece of chocolate, gazing at the rolling fields passing by.

Remus strolled into the library, deciding a little peace and quiet was instrumental for his soul before he went back to the dorms (which had been incredibly tense the past few weeks). Shooting a polite smile at Madam Pince, he trailed his finger across the spines of a few books before he stopped. "Don't do it," he muttered quietly to himself. Still, curiosity won out and he dragged the book out of its slot, heading to a table.

The cover read, 'Everything About Werewolves: The Most Elusive Shapeshifter'. Technically, the title itself was incorrect, realised Remus, as werewolves were not classified as shapeshifters- at least in the Dept. of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. He thumbed open the book and began reading anyway.

A half hour later, he slammed the book shut, horrified. Was this really how werewolves were portrayed? No wonder everyone thought they had to be locked up. He glared down at the book, feeling sick, and sighed.

Rubbing his eyes, Remus opened them to see a redhead girl -Lily Evans- standing in front of him with her books, chewing her lip. "Um, hi," she said uncertainly, looking more apprehensive than Remus felt was warranted (after all, he had only been _reading _about werewolves).

"You're that bloke who's friends with Black and Potter, aren't you?" She asked warily. Remus blinked, caught off guard.

"Er, yeah? I mean, kind of, I guess," He said. Immediately Remus cringed at his non answer. The truth was, he had no idea if he was friends with James and Sirius or not. Actually, he didn't even know if they were friends anymore.

"Why do you ask?" He prompted rather suspiciously.

Lily seemed to have relaxed upon hearing that. "Well..." She hesitated. "Would you mind me sitting here? All the other tables are full," She said, gesturing behind her.

"Oh. Yeah, of course, you can sit here," Remus said politely, moving his chair to make room. Relief flitted across her face as she set down her things.

"Thank you so much," she grinned, and then surveyed him thoughtfully. "You know, you're really quite nice," She commented offhandedly and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Nice... for a friend of James and Sirius?" he guessed.

She blinked, looking taken aback. "I didn't mean- no, it's just-"

"I was there during that disaster in Potions," he said, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't take a stretch of imagination to assume you're not their biggest fan after that."

"Right," Lily flushed. "I had kinda hoped everyone had forgotten about that by now," She confessed, and Remus laughed. "I'm probably the exception," he consoled, and she grinned.

They sat in silence for a while as Remus began working on his divination journal (a nightmare, that one) and Lily leafed through a thick volume on the evolution of wizardry.

Remus stifled a yawn an hour later, pleasantly surprised with the outcome of the evening. Lily Evans was an unexpectedly enjoyable companion- especially for one who was best friends with Severus Snape, he thought wryly.

"Alright," he murmured, getting to his feet and flashing her a smile. He gathered his things and hesitated. "We should...we should do this another time," he said, dragging the words out.

Lily beamed at him. "Of course," she agreed, and Remus gave her another uncertain smile before dangling his bag over his shoulder and exiting the library.

* * *

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. _

Sirius' foot hit the end of Lily's chair periodically, serving as both a fuel and a way to vent his bad mood.

His bad mood that had lasted the entire bloody month. It was strange how easily he could decide not to talk to anyone he knew. He studied by himself, ate by himself and took notes by himself. When class ended, he roamed the corridors aimlessly until curfew, but no longer- after all, he thought hatefully, he wouldn't want any bad behaviour affecting his mother's image of him. Then he went back to his room, drew his curtains and resolutely ignored the other Gryffindor boys.

It wasn't hard. They treated him like he didn't exist, too.

A resounding thud echoed through the classroom and a few students turned to look at him. Lily whirled in her seat, bright red. "Would you stop that, Black?" She hissed, indignant. Sirius withdrew his appendage, now even more moody.

"Sure thing," he retorted sarcastically, leaning back in his chair as several people shot him disapproving looks. The urge to bail out of class was becoming stronger and stronger with each passing second.

Some 'friendship' he had had with James, he brooded, returning to his previous train of thought. He was so deep in speculation had he barely noticed class ending and almost missed the bell. Absently, he packed up his bad and left.

James was acting as cold as he was ever since they had met in the train. Perhaps it was for the best. It probably saved him a lot of complications in the future.

Of course, Mother hadn't only wanted Sirius to stop interacting with his housemates; her main 'request' had been...well, basically, that he suck up to the Slytherins. Yeah. Like that was ever gonna happen.

Not if he had anything to say about it, Sirius thought defiantly. Getting all buddy buddy with the Slytherins was the last thing on his mind, even though the orders from the matriarch had been clear. The amount of times Sirius had been approached by his cousins and childhood family friends was enough to make him tear his own hair out (and he loved his hair). One day, he was going to snap, and Mother would find out exactly why he had been placed in Gryffindor.

After all, the main reason was that he wouldn't have to deal with people like her even after she died, he smirked to himself.

He snapped out of his reverie when he saw a gaggle of students before him -even though the crowds were already headed for their next class. Warily, he noted the majority of ties were silver and green.

Shoving his way through the group, he asked loudly, "What's going on here?", and got a few sniggers in reply but was mostly ignored.

A moment later, he saw the reason. Peter Pettigrew was curled against the stone wall, little whimpers escaping him as Rosier and Wilkes circled him unconcernedly, their wands out.

"Black," Rosier greeted, tipping his head. "Did you want to join the fun?" He flicked his wand and Peter yelped, grabbing at his ears. The audience tittered loudly.

Sirius swallowed his hatred, fury sparking through his nerves. "Fun?" He repeated through gritted teeth.

Rosier arched an eyebrow coldly. "Wilkes here wanted to prove himself," he motioned to a silent Wilkes and Sirius noticed a hint of nervousness on the fellow first year. Disgust promptly washed over him and he brandished his wand.

"Let Pettigrew go," Sirius said as calmly as he could. A hush went through the gathered members as they stared at him and immediately, he realised it wasn't the wisest decision- if things went south, he was as outnumbered as he could possibly be.

And Evan Rosier was supposedly a skilled duelist, he remembered, white knuckling his wand. Great. Couldn't he have recalled such facts earlier?

"Don't be stupid, Black," Rosier said, staring at Sirius as if he had sprouted a tentacle.

Well, Sirius mused, he might as well take advantage of his surprise. This opportunity wouldn't exactly come twice. Taking a deep breath, he blurted the first charm he could think of.

"Rictusempra!" Sirius said loudly and clearly, and Rosier's dumbfounded expression changed to hilarity as he doubled over giggling. Despite his pounding heart, Sirius' lips twitched. Then he caught sight of Bellatrix, who looked white as a sheet.

She was trembling all over with anger. "How-how dare you," she sputtered, and Sirius didn't wait for her to draw her wand, shooting her head on with a body bind curse.

Shit, he was in so much trouble.

Before his next thought had much time to form, he was slammed sideways into the wall, his shoulder crying out in protest. His eyes snapped open to see...James?

"Did you do this?" James seethed. Sirius blinked, at a loss for words. He had just realised all the Slytherins had scattered (how had they managed that?) and Remus answered when he continued to remain silent.

"No, he didn't," Remus said firmly. James didn't let go, looking like he was aching for an excuse to punch him, so he said forcefully, "James."

A heartbeat later, James dropped Sirius and stepped back. "Sorry," he muttered rather rudely. Sirius didn't get a chance to respond.

"Potter, Lupin and Black!" A voice resounded through the halls. The empty halls, Sirius noted. The Slytherins had bolted, then, because someone had tipped them off that McGonagall was coming.

"What in the name of Merlin is the meaning of this?" McGonagall rounded on Remus. "Mr. Lupin, do you have an explanation for this?"

Sirius pinpointed the exact moment she saw an unconscious Peter- he could practically see exactly how she was going to make him regret getting involved at all.

Well, he thought dryly, it's not like he could make things worse, could he? And anyway, nothing McGonagall did could compare to his own mother's wrath when she found out he had attacked a respected, prestigious Slytherin.

Lifting his chin, he stepped forward. "It's my fault," he said clearly. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he cleared his throat, faltering. "Er, that is...I started it, Professor. They really don't have anything to do with it."

"Is that so, Mr. Black?" She asked archly, and he nodded.

"Actually, Professor," James interrupted, shooting Sirius a frown, "I did my fair share of harm, I won't have him taking all the credit. But if I'm being honest, they had it coming," he said, gesturing to Peter. "We were helping a defenseless classmate."

Her brow furrowed. "Mr. Lupin, take Mr. Pettigrew to the hospital wing and give Professor Slughorn the list of names of the attackers." Her attention switched back to Sirius and James, and she added disapprovingly, "5 points from Gryffindor each, and I want you two to serve detention with Filch for a week."

"Filch?" Sirius echoed, dismayed. "A _week?_"

McGonagall ignored this, fixing her eyes on him. "Get to class, the both of you," she reprimanded.

When they didn't move immediately, she glared at them. Grumbling, they left for Divination.

* * *

**Here we have it! What do you think? The plot is a bit slow, but it'll speed up later, don't you worry. Till next time, lovelies!**


	5. We'll Get Away With Everything

**Disclaimer: We do not claim anything. *deadpans***

**A/N: Ugh- we hate that this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but what can be done, right? We just HAD to post this one cuz from here on out updates will be coming weekly (or whenever we have time). **

**Constructive criticism would be much appreciated!**

* * *

_"If we go down then,_

_We go down together_

_They'll say you could do anything,_

_They'll say that I was clever."_

James scrubbed furiously until the pointless trophy was gleaming golden again, and then he hurled his rag back into the bucket, collapsing on the floor for a much needed break.

The silence stretched on, tangible. James started counting his breaths; One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. The sound of Sirius cleaning slowed, then stopped.

"Look, I...I owe you an apology," Sirius said reluctantly, his hand still on a brass plate. James remained quiet, thinking, and after a long moment, he said softly, "I get it."

Sirius glanced at him, confused, and James sat up.

"I get why you did what you did," He said more loudly, "So, no, I don't need an apology. Let's just forget it, okay?" Sirius regarded him carefully, then nodded. James hesitated.

"Is it gonna be this bad every time you go back home?" He asked, frowning.

"No," Sirius said wryly. "It's gonna be much worse. Mother's going to be furious…" His eyes glazed over and then he shook himself slightly.

"She'll get over it, though. There's not much she can do while I'm here," Sirius shot James a grin and he returned it automatically, although he wondered exactly how nasty his parents were. Could James even imagine? And if they were that horrible, how could he encourage Sirius to defy them?

Keeping his thoughts to himself, he changed the subject. "We have to find a way to smuggle our wands in here," he remarked casually, and Sirius smirked as the door opened and Filch entered to check on their progress.

"You," Filch said, his eyes narrowed on Sirius in dislike.

James had been enlightened to Sirius' introduction to the caretaker. It was clear that Filch was big on first impressions, he thought with some amusement. Sirius smiled uncomfortably, and Filch glowered at him.

"Is something funny, boy?" James sniggered quietly and Sirius fought even harder for a regretful and morose expression, his lips twitching. He failed terribly.

An idea sprung into his head and James stepped nonchalantly to the right so Filch's back was to him. Sirius glared at him, like _what are you doing? _Tuning out of the caretaker's threats, he sidled backwards until he reached the desk, where Filch had placed their wands after entering the room. Careless, really. But then again, why would he expect trouble from a couple of first years?

James grinned to himself and slipped the wands into the pocket of his robes. Glancing up, he made sure Sirius was paying attention to what he was doing- he was tracing James' movements with interested eyes.

He motioned for Sirius to follow after a few minutes, and then sneaked out the door, simple as that. Glancing around, he ducked behind a tapestry, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he cast a quick disillusionment charm on himself.

He listened cautiously as Sirius murmured something and Filch suddenly howled with anger. James flinched as he barged out and Sirius slipped out behind him, looking around discreetly. James' heart pounded. How to go about this?

He cast a wary glance at an irate Filch who seemed to have forgotten all about Sirius, and quickly edged toward him, tapping him on the head with his wand. Sirius jerked, but wisely remained still and silent as James gripped his elbow.

"C'mon," James hissed quietly. Filch was storming back; he was bound to notice Sirius' literal disappearance at any moment. "Get to the tapestry," he whispered, and Filch whirled on them.

"Where are you, ya little twats?" He growled, looking around. "Show yourself! There'll be consequences!"

As if they'd show themselves after that, James thought, refraining from rolling his eyes. He joined Sirius behind the tapestry, and they moved quickly.

James marked the floor and the corridor in his head, delighted to have found a passageway after ages of looking for one.

They burst out on the other side a few minutes later, trying to catch their breath. "That was amazing," Sirius wheezed as James handed him his wand. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"Dunno," James replied, something occurring to him. "Why do you think he didn't use his wand to find us?" They stared at each other, and Sirius asked slowly, "Have you ever actually seen him with a wand?"

James' mind whirred, his eyes wide. "Is he...d'you think- could he be a squib?" Sirius blinked, looking astonished. "Maybe. Merlin, I hadn't thought of that," he said, gobsmacked.

James observed their surroundings for the first time, saying, "I think that's the Charms classroom, isn't it?" Sirius hummed thoughtfully.

"That means we're in the third floor," he said. "We need to get to one of those moving staircases and we'll be fine," he added.

Walking quietly, they tried not to make much noise as they approached the Gryffindor common room. James breathed a sigh of relief. He had really thought they wouldn't make it back for a while.

The Fat Lady gave them a disapproving look as they mumbled the password, and they snuck in, happy to see that no prefect was in the common room that night. "Talk about lucky," Sirius said under his breath, and James laughed.

"Who knew detention could be fun?" he said as they made their way to the dorms, and Sirius shook his head, smiling.

* * *

"Peter," Sirius called, lounging carelessly in his chair. Madam Pince glared daggers at him, but he didn't notice. Remus sighed just as the mousy boy turned, his eyes slightly wide in surprise.

Bet he didn't expect to be noticed by Sirius Black, Remus observed sharply.

"Why don't you sit with us?" He continued, and Peter didn't hesitate to take him up on his offer. Remus wondered why he wasn't more irritated- it was his table, after all, and he loathed it when people interrupted his isolated quiet time. Which is exactly what James and Sirius had done.. and now they were inviting other people. A felony, in Remus' book. So why wasn't he leaving already?

As if sensing his thoughts, James shot him an affable grin. "So..let's get down to business," he said, bracing his elbows on the table. Sirius looked both reproachful and stupefied at the lack of manners, and Remus stifled a smile involuntarily.

"We came here to find you," he inclined his head to Remus, "To formally extend a...hand of friendship," James continued, exchanging a glance with Sirius.

We, Remus noted knowingly. That said more than enough, really, about the status of the two boys' friendship.

"Really?" Peter asked, his mouth falling open. "Why?"

James pounced, leaning forward. "We won't let anything happen to you," he said, looking rather satisfied to have thought of these reasons. "Plus, we'd help with a lot of things," he said meaningfully.

Sirius tipped his chair back, teetering dangerously for a moment before he regained his balance. Three pairs of eyes trained on him; Remus filed away James' amused exasperation carefully.

"And everyone's a lot nicer when we stick together..pack mentality and all that, you know," Sirius added cheerfully like nothing had occurred.

It was Remus and Peter's turn to exchange a glance. After all, Peter had asked why James and Sirius wanted to be friends with _them_, not why they would want to be friends with James and Sirius.

Remus frowned with skepticism and James resumed quickly, "We'd also get those benefits, obviously, but not just that. You both have worked up a good image for yourselves- the teachers love you," he directed this at Remus, who was frowning even more deeply than before.

"Er, sure," Remus replied when it became clear he had been looking for agreement. James inhaled. "So you both would be valuable additions to our group," he concluded, looking at Sirius who nodded.

"And what exactly do I get out of it?" Remus asked with slitted eyes.

"Friends," Sirius said simply, eyes glittering. The reply was harsh enough that Remus sat back, expression closing.

"I think I'm good, thanks," he said coldly. "If you'll excuse me, I think I have some work to complete."

"Look, Remus…" James said, studying him. "We want to be friends with you. Is that such a bad thing?"

Yes, Remus thought emphatically. He pressed his lips together to keep the reply from slipping out and instead said, "I guess not."

"Then it's settled!" James rose from the table with the air of a businessman who had won a negotiation, Sirius right on his heels. Peter shot Remus a wondrous look, getting up as well.

Remus made a strange noise in the back of his throat as he watched them exit the library. Wait a second- he hadn't agreed to anything. What had just happened?

A few weeks into the second term, Remus, Peter, James and Sirius sat cross legged in a rough circle on the floor of their dorm. Remus and James had made a quick trip to the library, reasoning that only they knew what materials they needed.

Now, Remus contemplated the endless scrolls of parchment and various books scattered in front of him. Snapping back to the conversation going on, he watched Peter sit up suddenly, sending a pile of carefully stacked books toppling, and a flurry of dust with it. Remus sneezed.

"Bless you," Sirius muttered absently.

"Hang on," Peter said indignantly. "How long exactly have the two of you been sneaking off to fly?"

"Since before break..so maybe about two months now?" James responded off handedly.

"And you didn't think to invite us?" Peter exclaimed woundedly. "Some friends you are."

"I've no interest in flying," Remus interjected hastily, "Speak for yourself, Pete."

"Well, you knew we were sneaking off to somewhere," Sirius pointed out, "And you don't like flying anyway, so does it really matter?"

Peter flushed pink. "Who said I don't like flying? I haven't had the chance to find out, have I? You could have at least asked!"

"Next time, okay?" James said calmly. "You know you're welcome wherever we go. There's no use in feeling bad."

"Right," Peter said, looking just a bit guilty as he lowered his eyes.

"Anyway-" Remus began.

"Hey, did you guys see this duck spell?" Sirius interrupted, eyes lighting up. "Apparently it transfigures living things into ducks," he said mischievously, gesturing to the Book of Useful Household Jinxes that he had in his lap.

"How does that classify as useful- or a household jinx?" James asked blandly, skimming the title.

"Instead of having spiders and flies, you could have a bunch of fuzzy ducks running around," Remus offered.

"A bunch of fuzzy ducks quacking around," Peter corrected, sharing a smile with him.

Sirius smirked. "Or it could apply to a slightly bigger type of pest," He chimed in, and James' eyes lit up.

"I was wrong, then- perhaps it is useful after all," James said, grinning slightly, and Remus rolled his eyes, laughing faintly.

"Why don't we get back to the topic at hand?" he said lightly, dragging a more practical book across the floor towards him. "We've been at this for ages now and we still haven't found the kitchens. Maybe we don't deserve the title of best rulebreakers after all," he continued slyly, watching James sit up in outrage.

"How does finding the kitchens make us rulebreakers?" Peter wondered and James shook his head. "Peter, you dunderhead," he said exasperatedly. "Nobody has ever found the kitchens before. If we're the first, it means we're the best and have the most prowess," he said, pausing. "Obviously."

"Obviously," Remus echoed drily.

"Is that what all this is about?" Sirius asked sarcastically. "Here I was thinking it was for the fantastic food. Silly me."

"Silly you," James agreed with a sniff.

Peter joined in with a snicker. "A bit slow today, aren't you?" Sirius rolled his eyes, lips twitching.

"Well, I'm off," Sirius said, leaping to his feet. "Got to write my weekly letter to Mummy dearest," he added with a grimace, and Remus winced in sympathy, then paused.

"Wait a minute," he said, frowning. "What about all this?" He gestured to the messy pile in the centre of the room.

Sirius just shrugged and slipped out of the room, leaving Remus sighing and turning to James- who gave him a wide eyed look and backed away. "Erm..I have to go," he said, and practically lunged after Sirius. Remus rounded on Peter who gave him a nervous smile.

"Don't you dare-" he warned, pointing a finger at Peter.

"Loo," Peter blurted, door slamming behind him, and Remus was left scowling at the empty room.

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_I apologise for the late reply. Hear me when I say I did indeed try to avoid any interactions with my house and tried even harder to avoid Evan's temper. Nevertheless, it is impossible to survive with friends only in Slytherin and so I am telling you that you must make peace with my house. The faster this happens the easier it will be for everyone as it is completely unrealistic to expect otherwise._

_ I have an idea of what you will say when you read this. However, you must see that there is no way to change one's house. It is who I am. I promise it changes nothing._

_Your son,_

_Sirius_

Sirius rolled up the parchment inch by inch, then slid a ribbon across it. It had taken a week come up with the decision to write back, even longer to figure out what to say. Then another letter would come and all of his words flew out the window.

And not the way it should have been flying out the window, either, he thought wryly.

It had left a horrible, twisted feeling in his stomach to pretend to his friends that he was writing letters weekly; that he had faced his fears already.

But he had done it, and done it well. Playing the victim was genius, in his personal opinion. Mother would be forced to preside over hearsay, and moreover, she would be forced to believe him because it was his word against those slimy little snakes in green- and he was family. Family always came first, especially family that was not rebelling.

How could she turn him away when he only had good intentions? He thought wickedly, his mood lightening rapidly. She couldn't. He had done the impossible: found a way out of this sticky situation.

Of course, she wouldn't be pleased- far from it- but a few 'discipline lessons' was nothing Sirius couldn't handle, especially if it got them off his back after that.

He dripped a blob of cooling wax onto the scroll and pressed the Black family crest into it hastily before it solidified.

A heartbeat later, he watched his words soar into the horizon.

* * *

Lily doubled over laughing, red hair spilling down and covering her face. In the compartment with her, Marlene and Alice giggled heartily. A sizable spread of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Sugar Quills, Fizzing Whizzbees and Ice Mice was laid out haphazardly in front of them. Marlene plucked a sugar quill from the lot and nibbled on it, smiling widely.

Lily had been counting down the days until spring break ended since they'd had to leave school. She would have just stayed back, really, but no one else was staying...and her parents would have been crushed. It wasn't like she didn't miss them, but she'd gotten over her homesickness a long time ago. Truly, it was Petunia who she was desperate to avoid.

Nevertheless, Lily was counting on Hogwarts to lighten her spirits after her dismal holidays, and now, sitting in the compartment with two good friends, (in her opinion, she was a far cry away from her very first ride on the Hogwarts Express) she was indeed blissfully content.

"So, Lily," Alice began conversationally once they quieted down. Alice was in the year above them, and even though Lily had not known her for long, she seemed to be one of the sweetest girls she had ever met. "Are you interested in quidditch? Less than a year before you all can try out, you know…"

Lily did not get the chance to reply, for as she opened her mouth to answer, an enormous splattering of lime green slime rained down on them all and they shrieked in alarm. Laughter rang out in the corridor as Lily, Marlene and Alice froze.

Very, very slowly, Lily reached up to mop the sticky substance off her face with the sleeve of her robe.

Her robe, because they had already changed into their Hogwarts uniforms.

Lily had the vague thought that she could not possibly get any more furious.

Marlene was the first to speak, lowering her arms from the protective position they had been in. She swallowed nervously. "It's not that bad, Lily," she said soothingly. "I'm sure it was an accident…"

Lily was reminded of their last conversation on a similar event. "Really," she returned venomously. "I'm quite sure it was anything but," she growled in a scary manner, fingers twitching around her wand.

She had, of course, been the worst hit out of them all, with slime covering her from head to toe. The dead meat outside their compartment continued to laugh their heads off and she could hear the high fives being exchanged.

Take a deep breath, Lily, she murmured to herself, while the other two watched her in concern. Count to ten. Maybe you won't murder them today.

No such luck.

"Er...you know who did this?" Alice ventured finally, standing up and taking a swipe at the gunk on her robes. She tried a cleaning spell, but nothing happened.

Lily realised her friends were rather desperately ignoring the obvious signs of the pranksters right outside their compartments (who were making no move to run or hide, the idiots) perhaps hoping she would do the same.

Lily threw open the door so forcefully that the glass shook. Alice, behind her, made a small sound in the back of her throat, but she did not even register this. Her entire attention was fixed on James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, who were now attempting very hard to stifle the laughter that had been so loud just moments ago.

"Wow," Sirius Black said, biting his lip to keep the grin off his face. "What a colour combination, Evans."

Lily grabbed him and shoved him against the wall before she knew what she was doing- so hard that his head hit it with an audible _thunk_.

"Lily!" Marlene said, sounding as shocked as Sirius looked.

"Why don't you tell me _just what your problem is?" _Lily demanded, shaking him. She got some slime on him, too, she noted with satisfaction.

"Get off me!" He shouted, shoving her right back. She stumbled into Peter, who skidded back, looking completely terrified of her. This did not fail to grab her attention and she whirled on him.

"What's wrong, Peter?" She asked, sickly sweet. Potter watched on, looking incredulous. "Afraid of a little slime?" Lily advanced on him. He went white as a sheet, gaze darting to Potter...for instructions? Potter's only response was to white knuckle his wand, and Peter backed up nervously.

"Uh…" he stammered. Lily drew her wand and he blurted, "Please, no slime, I can't get it on my uniform!"

A beat of silence fell in which Black sighed quietly behind her.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you DUMPED IT ON US!" Lily bellowed, raising her wand.

"Alright, enough," Potter interrupted, pointing his own wand at her. "It was just a harmless prank, Evans," he said firmly, surprise fading to amusement. "No need to overreact."

"Then maybe you can tell us the countercharm?" Marlene cut in quickly, for Lily was positively seething now. He shrugged, glancing at Black, who took it upon himself to reply.

"We don't know the countercharm," He said nonchalantly. Marlene closed her eyes.

"You halfwits," Lily hissed. "We'll get into so much trouble for this." She paused, seeing that this statement had absolutely no effect on them and added coldly, "We'll give your names to Professor Dumbledore, of course."

Another exchange of glances. "You do that," James said casually, pocketing his wand. Lily gritted her teeth.

"We'll see you around," Sirius threw in cheerfully, and they moved down the aisle talking indistinctly.

Inhale, exhale, she reminded herself. Alice was leaning against the door rail, frowning. "You're awfully violent, you know," Alice told her. "It can't be good for you."

"Redhead temper," Marlene agreed, grinning reluctantly as they entered and sat down again. "Only comes out in extreme occasions though, I think. She's usually so well mannered." Lily gave an unladylike snort at this, still upset.

Alice looked woefully at her newborn kitten, covered in fluorescent gunk. "It'll take ages to get this stuff out of Bobby's fur," she grumbled, put out.

"We'll help," Lily offered, smiling at the tiny furball as Marlene nodded. "And hey, at least we didn't get any on our most important things, like the textbooks." They all shuddered at the thought.

"If Potter and Black try anything like this again, Lils, I'm gonna be the one to have a go at them," Marlene said in an eerily calm voice. "Remember it's my turn before you explode, okay? I'll flay the skin from their bones and chop it into tiny pieces and force feed them their own lips." Alice turned a shade similar to the green she was covered in at this. Lily couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, you're not a redhead," Lily shot back playfully. "What excuse do you have?"

"I'm a McKinnon," Marlene laughed. "That's more than enough to be naturally morbid."

"Big vocabulary you have there, Miss McKinnon," Alice commented airily, leaning back. The three girls grinned at each other.

"Hey, what do you say," Marlene began thoughtfully, a spark of glee in her gaze, "We use our...getup to the best advantage and go around scaring some people?" She looked at Lily hopefully with wide eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes and smirked. "You know we can't do that. That makes us no better than Potter and Black and Pettigrew," she pointed out.

"That's a mouthful," Alice mused, tilting her head.

Lily considered this. "Potter and his gang," she revised, and all of them sniggered, shaking their heads.

"Back to the topic at hand," Marlene said impatiently, "First off, nothing we ever do could lower us to the likes of _Potter and his gang_, and secondly...we'll have so much fun! Thirdly, we won't even get into any trouble because we can totally blame the resident troublemakers and you know any teacher would believe us over them. Please, you guys?" She begged.

Lily adopted a serious, responsible look. "I'm not disagreeing with you," she said. "It's just that… well, wouldn't it be wrong?" She glanced at Alice for backup, but the older girl merely furrowed her brow, torn.

"It would be a real laugh…" Alice trailed off, and Marlene beamed, jumping to her feet.

Clearly she saw that as a yes, Lily thought, amused.

"C'mon, let's go!" Marlene said, pulling the other two up and sliding the door open. Lily felt foreboding at her wicked smile.

What in the name of God had she gotten herself into?

Ten minutes later, however, any reservations Lily had about participating in such childish immaturity had vanished into thin air.

"Shhh!" She warned Marlene and Alice, slightly red in the face from holding in her laughter. They tiptoed away from the compartment behind them. As they did so, though, they heard an almighty crash as one of the inhabitants toppled onto the floor. They dissolved into senseless guffaws, and Lily wiped tears from her eyes.

The compartment door opened. "What the hell was that?" Somebody gasped, triggering another bout of hilarity.

"Run," hissed Alice, and run they did, not looking back until they reached their compartment safely, closing the door behind them. They all let out sighs of relief.

"Can I say I told you so?" Marlene said, smiling ear to ear.

"Jesus, the look on their faces," Lily choked out, trying to catch her breath. Her stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

"I was supposed to meet Dorcas a half hour ago," sighed Alice, fiddling with her wristwatch.

"It's alright, you can talk to her at dinner," said Marlene dismissively. Her gaze went to the windows. "Look, we're here."

"No, Professor," Lily said, taking a deep breath before rapidly recounting the confrontation with Potter, Black and Pettigrew. She explained in great detail how she- a poor, defenceless 12 year old girl!-had been bullied by the cruel Gryffindor boys.

Next to her, Marlene and Alice played along, looking indeed for all the world as though they'd been subjected to an Unforgivable. They left the talking to Lily, seeing as she was the favourite of McGonagall out of the three.

When Lily was finished, McGonagall sighed and waved her wand, rendering the trio pristine and normal in colouration once more.

"I'll have a word with them, Miss Evans, don't you worry," she said. "They won't bother you again." Professor McGonagall's gaze flitted over Lily's companions.

Sharp as a tack, she asked, "So you say Mister Lupin was not with them? Are you sure?" Lily, Marlene and Alice looked at each other.

"We're sure, Professor," Alice replied, and Professor McGonagall nodded sharply. "Move along, then, if that's all. You don't want to miss dinner."

They strolled to the Great Hall, delighted. Lily shook her head, marvelling at how Professor McGonagall didn't even mention their pranks. "Either it wasn't reported, or she has a lot of faith in us," Marlene mused as they took their seats.

"Whatever it is, we can't risk it again, alright?" Lily said sternly, and then added exaggeratedly, "I can't lose my hard earned standing with the teachers! Months of work, guys! Months!"

"Sure, okay, Miss Teacher's Pet," Marlene snickered. Lily narrowed her eyes and threw a roll at her. Marlene dropped her soup spoon and fumbled, caught it, and proceeded to gasp theatrically, drawing the attention of everyone in the near vicinity. Lily flushed at the attention.

"What a waste of precious resources, Lils!" Marlene cried, chomping on the roll. She paused to chew, then waved the half eaten roll triumphantly. "Alas, Marlene McKinnon comes to the rescue again!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're a nutter," she informed the girl presently, snatching herself a brand new roll from the platter. Marlene looked around mockingly with wide eyes. "Who, me?" She asked, astonished, pointing to herself.

Lily couldn't stop the giggle that spouted from her lips, but was distracted from a response by someone sliding in next to her.

"Hi, Lily, Marlene," Remus said, looking somewhat nervous.

"Why hello there, Remus. Where were you sitting today? We couldn't find you," Lily said cheerily.

Remus sighed through his nose. "I wanted to apologise on behalf of Sirius and James and...Peter."

Lily paused in the act of popping a carrot stick in her mouth. "How curious," she said lightly, narrowing her eyes at Marlene.

"Are they apologising?" Marlene asked, leaning forward and continuing Lily's train of thought.

A beat. "No," Remus admitted reluctantly. "Look, they can be jerks, I know-"

"Don't worry about it," Lily interrupted, shooting him a smile. "Where _did_ you go, though?" She asked curiously. "I mean, you weren't alone, were you? We know you hang out with them, so..."

Remus shrugged. "I found myself an enthralling book the second I sniffed trouble," he said wryly. He tapped the side of his nose, adding, "I've got a good sense of smell."

Marlene pointed her knife at him accusingly. "You're queer, Lupin," she said, and he blinked at her confusedly.

"What sort of bloke uses the word 'enthralling'?" She made obnoxiously large air quotes to go with her statement.

Lily and Remus looked at each other amusedly. "I don't know, the queer sort, I suppose," he said, making to get up.

"Wait," Lily frowned. "Aren't you eating anything?"

"Not hungry," he said dismissively. "See you guys later…" he paused, eyes trained on Potter and Black, who were following Professor McGonagall out the Great Hall. Then he turned and glared at them.

"You two had something to do with this," he said, eyebrow arched.

Lily stifled a smile, scraping her plate with her spoon. "Not at all," she said innocently. At his disbelieving expression, she amended, "Okay, maybe a little, but they only got what was coming to them."

Remus' glare still didn't let up, so she continued consolingly, "We even told them exactly what we'd do, Lupin, c'mon. They were the ones who pranked us!"

Remus huffed, relenting. "Okay, fine. I'm not mad at you, particularly, but I'm just irritated that now I'll have to be the one to help Peter with his homework." He stopped, frowning.

"Speaking of which, why wasn't Peter called up as well?"

Lily scanned the Gryffindor table and her brow furrowed when she found Peter sitting and eating. "I don't know," she replied, puzzled.

"Hmm...okay, well, whatever. See you around, Evans," Remus said, rising from the table. Lily waved her goodbye, turning to Marlene who was engaged in a conversation with Emmeline Vance.

It would be just like Marlene to find casual conversation with an upperclassman because she was bored, thought Lily drily.

Lily observed the others while she finished her meal and caught Severus watching her. Automatically, she raised her hand in a wave. He shook his head, and a moment later, he returned it.

Lily beamed back and turned to Marlene expectantly. "Done?" She asked. Marlene nodded distractedly and they both got up, heading for the common room.

* * *

**Paris by the Chainsmokers.**

**Review!**


End file.
